


敬友情

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	敬友情

醒来时窗帘已透天光，二宫看看时间。  
6：43。  
还早。  
他揉揉眼睛正想继续睡，一翻身看见身旁的相叶，又忽觉没了睡意。  
凌晨二宫回到的时候相叶已经睡着。  
最近两人都忙，好好说说话的时间都没有。  
当然有时间他们也不会选择说话。  
相叶背对着他，蜷起身子，像个茧。  
修短的发尾下露出的完整的后颈，微光下颈椎的阴影异常柔和。二宫静静地看了会儿，意识到的时候已经将手轻轻握了上去，像吸猫一样吸了吸，沐浴露清淡的香气千丝万缕地扎进了大脑。  
转身翻出了润滑，二宫完全没质疑自己的心血来潮。  
塞进一根手指的时候相叶终于有点知觉了，闷闷地哼了两声像表示不高兴。二宫没回应，动起了手指。  
“喂，ninomiya。”  
相叶可算醒了，就要翻身，语气低沉。  
“嗯？”二宫无辜的回答，又插了一指。  
相叶闷哼一声卸了力。虽然这种叫醒方式已经好久不见，但反正闹钟还没响，早晨的难处也得理解，他干脆半推半就了，“难得见你一大早的那么有精神……”  
“没办法，一大早的相叶桑就很好看，害我的手指很想跟他打招呼。”  
“是是是，今天趁人之危的理由也说得很好听。”相叶撇撇嘴，觉着还有点困，闭上眼任由身后的人作妖。  
“我用得着趁人之危吗？是相叶桑抱不动我啊，我不能当太太役了。”  
“我说，”相叶睁眼，“不是你一直胡闹不配合吗？看我抱咲酱就很……！”  
“你确定要在床上提小姑娘的名字？”二宫手指一弯抠了抠内壁，将滚烫的东西贴在相叶凸起的脊椎上刻意磨蹭起来。  
相叶被抠对了位置，皱眉蜷了蜷身子，却赌气假装毫无波动，说着“也是，在床上不该说话我继续睡了”，把二宫另一只撑在枕头上的手拉下来，手臂夹在自己的脖子下，手掌则被像抱抱枕一样抱着装睡。  
这看得二宫忍不住笑了起来，凑过去他耳朵问：“相叶桑睡着了吗？嗯？已经睡着了？”  
相叶自然没有回答，虽然他知道二宫此时绝对已经是一堆坏心思——果然跟随着二宫从喉头滚出的笑声，后方插入了第三指，和已经硬挺的性器一起色情地上下动作着，不知为何同作为男性，却也本能般对蓬勃得凶狠的欲望有强烈的臣服的渴求似的，被蹭过的臀部可耻地收紧起来，相叶不由得轻叹出一口气。  
热气细细密密地喷洒在二宫的手上，他对这副身体的反应毫不意外，已经能自然联想到相叶微微张开唇齿的模样，他继续缓缓地进行着身下的动作，想用另一只被相叶抓着的手去找那双唇瓣，但挣脱束缚后犹豫一下，蜿蜒伸到了相叶的前方，揉捏起来。  
相叶差点破功，赶紧用力咬住下唇才收住了想必相当羞耻的呻吟。他挺懊恼的，怎么他就像个初经人事的小年轻，仅是那只手触碰的瞬间就带来了奇妙的热流。一切都指向熟悉的二宫和也，熟悉，而只让他见识的近乎放荡的求爱姿态。一切都让他近乎自暴自弃地任由自己的肩头轻颤起来。  
但没有持续多久，那只手就带着沾湿的一点点液体，蹭到了他的屁股上。相叶明白二宫下一步的动作，心里叹气。两人熟稔如此，情事早不拘于前戏的形式，甚至有时也不那么在意一场下来对方享受得如何，反正这次不爽改天再来，相叶觉得就算他是真睡着了二宫也不会停手的。  
“相叶桑？相叶君？还没醒吗……”身后的二宫凑到相叶的耳边煞有介事地问了两声，果然没有答覆却又笑了起来，“じゃお邪魔しますよ…”  
这是什么鬼台词啦！  
“嗯！哈……”  
心里光顾着吐槽了没管住嘴，相叶被一下子顶进来的硬物吓到，下意识漏了个难耐的气声，体内的硬物顿时又胀了一分，食髓知味般顶了个尽。  
“啊……”相叶受不了了，弓起身子去舒解腹腔聚集起来的燥热，谁知被二宫顺着一把褪掉了衬衫，掰住了胯骨，硬是将整个身板扳直了，两具滚烫的身躯紧紧相贴。后方的人还顺势一顶胯，滑向少有的深度。  
单是后方的膨胀感便带来了令人迷眩的快感，性器的经络陷进柔软的内壁，脉搏的鼓动从最敏感的地方传递全身，一下下震荡心神。  
不行了，相叶偷偷抓紧了被单想，他简直怀疑二宫和也把整个人都塞进自己的身体里了。

啊，如果真能这样也好。

相叶终于放弃装睡反手扣住二宫的腰背的时候，二宫紧跟着拗起胳膊去握住了他的手，贴上他为了把两人的空隙填塞得更满而绷紧的手臂肌肉。  
这家伙真是各种意义上的可爱。  
二宫轻笑，贴上相叶的颈项轻轻舔吻起来，不能留痕迹，所以他一般不会用力吮吸，但正好他发现这种模仿舌吻的吻法相叶更受用。  
果不其然听到了加重的呼吸。相叶扭过头来，眉眼舒展成晒饱了太阳的小猫模样，像提醒一般用唇齿蹭着二宫的发旋。  
二宫抬起头对上相叶朦胧的目光，仍是带着笑，凑到他嘴边说：“怎么了？是想接吻了吗相叶桑？”  
忍下羞耻，相叶点点头，岂料二宫不为所动，只将自己的手指直接滑进了相叶的舌头上，节奏凌乱地翻搅起来。  
“嗯！”相叶眼神一下对起焦来，炸毛的样子看得二宫笑出声来，这自然让相叶更恼羞成怒，正要施力咬下去，却突然被二宫用腿猛力一压，俯趴了下去。  
紧接着那两只刚刚欺负过他的舌头的手指就来到了他的乳首，轻拧一下，相叶的身子又软软地颤了起来。  
“别！别……我说你，花样那么多，在紧张吗？”  
二宫笑得更开怀，“雅纪平时的花样也挺多的啊。”  
“嗯哈……”相叶有些不忿地想起自己在上面时的风光，他主导的风格与二宫不同，至少后背位什么的他极少用，二宫意乱情迷地示弱的样子看少一秒都是亏的，“被伺候得很舒服吧，每次看kazu的表情……呃！”  
“现在也很舒服哦……雅纪……”  
二宫紧贴上相叶已经出了一层细汗的后背，掰开他的股瓣，深深浅浅地抽插起来。  
在熟悉的身体里开发放荡的一面易如反掌，相叶很快便舒服地弓起背来，自己屈起膝盖换了跪趴的姿势，将后穴完全暴露出来，俨然送羊入虎口的姿态，就差没说句快来干我了。  
“kazu再快点……啊！嗯……”  
这句也不错。  
水渍声和呻吟喘息交杂，撞击的加快更带动起床的细响。  
“雅纪今天也很棒哦……”二宫轻咬相叶的肩胛，似乎要把声音直接传进他的心脏。掐紧胯骨，贴到严丝合缝来了一阵更细密的抽插。  
“啊！等一下kazu……”相叶求饶的声音未落前端便已经不争气地释放了出来。瘫倒在床上脑子空白了好几秒，意识到后穴已空，他才回过头去找二宫。  
说起来这是今天第一次看见二宫的脸，却是濒临高潮的模样，二宫对着他的背影自己用手给最后关头加码，深埋着头，挂着汗水的前发遮住眉眼，只看得见粉红色的双颊和耳朵，还有微张的颤抖的嘴唇。  
相叶喉头一紧，翻身上前，坐到他的腿上，将性器塞回了自己体内。  
“你……”二宫睁开眼，还未回过神来，便被相叶一下吻住，下身也被相叶扭动的身躯快速地研磨起来。  
妖精。  
他脑子里晃过这个词，射了出来。

“你做什么呢笨蛋，这下又要清理了。”二宫靠在相叶肩头喘息着，为自己的良苦用心惋惜。  
“啊……”相叶果真是这才醒悟，身下液体沿着性器的倒流一下明显起来，但他倒不着急，摩挲起二宫的脊背，“可是省了润滑啊……”  
二宫一愣，抬起头来看相叶，笑了，“哦？相叶桑还没被操够？我以为你只会对风pon有什么不足症呢。”  
相叶撇撇嘴，“你确定要在床上提别的小伙子？”却如为掩饰罪证般兀自动起了腰来。  
房间再次陷入淫靡的雰围，已经放飞了一次，两人交缠得更随心所欲。谁知床头柜一亮，响起了一串铃声。

“言葉じゃなくてふざけあって、伝えたい、dear my friend......”

相叶被吓了一跳。是他的闹铃，Arashi唱的Dear My Friend。  
其他成员的声音突然闯进这个气味混杂的空间，心下一耻，立马要去关掉。  
却被二宫一伸手把脑袋摆正了，小指头插进发丝里微微施力。  
相叶疑惑，只见他在音乐里摆荡着笑出副魅惑众生的模样，凑上来柔柔吻住了自己。  
“敬我们的friendship啊，相叶雅纪……”


End file.
